The present invention relates to means for supporting seats used in mobile vehicles such as tractors and more particularly to means which facilitate access by a vehicle operator to a seat which is positioned in relatively close relationship to obstructions around the seat.
In vehicles such as tractors, the operator's seat may be surrounded in relatively close relationship by obstructions such as controls and the like which make it difficult for the operator to get into and out of the seat since these obstructions prevent free movement of his legs. It is desirable, therefore, that the seat be movable from an operating position to a position which facilitates access thereto by the vehicle operator.